Duplicate Who's the Boss?
Who’s the Boss? is the 70th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Zack gets a job at the minimart, but has to deal with Cody bossing him around. Meanwhile, London doesn't know how to present Lance to her friends. Episode Summary After quitting his job that Arwin offered him in Sink or Swim, Zack gets a job at the Paul Revere Mini Mart. Cody does not like this at all. Because Zack is new, he is a junior bagger and Cody is a senior bagger. Zack ends up getting the credit for stuff that Cody did for him, and Wayne is believing that Zack is a better worker for Cody. Meanwhile, London is incredibly embarrassed by Lance’s behavior (because he is a water-addict), and she does not show him to her friends Chelsea and Tiffany. Eventually, they meet, but it is awkward. London asks Maddie for advice, but that does nothing. Later on, Lance gets help from Carey and Mr. Moseby on how to be fancy, while Maddie suggests that London should try to adapt to Lance’s aquatic stylings. Arwin had a letter sorter around that went wrong (seen earlier in the episode), and he told Cody that he could make it into a high quality stacking machine. Arwin makes one that day, and they turn up to the Paul Revere Mini Mart. At first the machine goes well, but after attempting to speed it up, the machine breaks and Cody gets fired. At the Golden Silver Ball, Lance turns up with a tuxedo and talks fancy like. London’s friends are impressed, but London turns up wearing surfer clothes. London is shocked but the two end up dancing together. At the end, Cody is rehired, but Zack and Cody work as equals (both are the same rank). Memorable Quotes * "Oh, that's easy! I want to grow a dorsal fin and gills." - Lance Fishman. * "Okay, goals that don't involve you becoming a comic book character!" - Marion Moseby. * "I think I'll date my chauffeur. I wonder what the front of his head looks like?" - Chelsea Brimmer. * "Well, I am thinking of becoming a Chiropractor, get it? Cairo?" - Cody Martin. * "Still here, do you just call to insult me?" - Maddie Fitzpatrick. Trivia *On the Australian iTunes store (probably also on other stores), this episode is named: Who’s the Boss, without the question mark. *This episode is incredibly similar to the Drake and Josh episode: Movie Job. Allusions *In the scene where Lance walks in to the ball and everyone stares, he proceeds to say "It's Fishman, Lance Fishman" that was similar to James Bond, when he introduces himself. *This episode has the same title as the 1980's sitcom, Who's the Boss? Gallery Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 1).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 2).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 3).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 4).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 5).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 6).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 7).png Who's the Boss? (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)